


purgatory marches on

by sapphfics



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Post-Canon, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Violet has been free for all of two weeks before Prince Rasselas comes knocking on her door.“Violet, Amelia needs your help. She sent me here, we need to go right -“She doesn’t bother asking him how he found her. Instead, all she says is: “If you’re here to drag me to her wedding, you can fuck off.”or: amelia has grown wings & it goes better than you might expect.





	purgatory marches on

Violet has been free for all of two weeks before Prince Rasselas comes knocking on her door. 

“Violet, Amelia needs your help. She sent me here, we need to go right -“

She doesn’t bother asking him how he found her. Instead, all she says is: “If you’re here to drag me to her wedding, you can fuck off.” 

“Violet - I wouldn’t do that to you or her,” Prince Rasselas looks greatly offended, but Violet can’t bring herself to care. “Come on, please we’ve not got much time, she really needs your help.”

“She’s got a husband now, she doesn’t need me. What help can I offer her, unless she wants a threesome?” Violet asks, angrily. A horrifying thought washes over her and she suddenly finds it hard to breathe. “Oh God, is she...is she dying...again?”

“No,” Prince Rasselas confirms and Violet might let herself relax if his clear anxiety lessened. “But her mother died last night. Hunt has put off the wedding to bury her and then to go look for work. And then she...she’s got no one else, please-“

“Alright,” Violet‘s heart thuds in her chest like church bells. “I’ll go with you.” 

:-:

Amelia’s baracked the door, so they have to sneak in through a window in the back. 

The house is still as ugly as always. Dustier, too. 

“Violet. You came.”

“Of course I did. Amelia, what’s wrong?” 

“It’s been...an emotional time. Josiah lost his job, you left me and my mother died and this morning I...I grew wings. Angel wings. It’s got me thinking that maybe I was meant to die when that man stabbed me.”

“Meant? Who says you were meant to die?”

“No one. But, I shouldn’t have lived.” Amelia says. “Now, my mother is gone. A life for a life. And I know that I can never love Josiah the way he loves me. Now with...this...I can’t even so much as leave this house again. So, really, I’m only hurting people, by staying alive.”

“Why am I here?”

“I wanted to say goodbye to you, I never got the chance - you just left. I understand why, but I wanted to do this in person. I never loved anyone else. I don’t want to.”

“Why goodbye? Amelia, what are you talking about? You’re not going to die, not for a long while yet. God saved you once, didn’t he?” 

“I…”

“I still love you. I always will.” 

“The door’s locked.” 

“I’m not letting you out until you talk everything out.” 

“Men locking women in rooms, how original!” 

“It’s for your own good!”

“Heard that one before.”

“Amelia, you need to listen to me. I’m not going to watch you die. We saved you once and I’ll do it again.” 

“You think I’d make you watch? I’m not that cruel. I’m not doing this because of you, Violet, I wouldn’t be doing this if I believed there was another way.”

“What if there is?” Violet says. “Couldn’t you get a doctor to...I don’t know, remove them?”

“I already tried that. They don’t come off.” 

“Well...what could have caused them to grow? We’re not birds, this does not just happen. I’m sorry, but I doubt it was a miracle.”

“Emotions?” Amelia offers. “It sounds foolish..only...I have not really had the chance to be...this emotional before. There was no time, with my mother and all.” 

“Emotions…”

“Kiss me.”

“Thank God.”

“What do we do now? I can’t be seen with this...condition.” 

“No. What you said about before about running...Would you...would you still consider it, seriously?”

“Always,” Amelia responds. There is a hope in her voice, Violet can tell. “Why do you ask?”

“Charlotte knows of a woman, Isabella Fitzwilliam, who will offer continual financial compensation.”

“Really?” Amelia says. “You didn’t even need to ask.” 

They leave Josiah Hunt a letter, Amelia’s engagement ring, and a handful of white feathers.

**Author's Note:**

> .......i am not happy with this fic tbh, but i’m tired of looking at it. its 4am here. anyway here’s a fic to show i’m not dead yet ksdjnf


End file.
